


Resemblance [podfic]

by FerithsPodfics (Ferith12)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/FerithsPodfics
Summary: A Germany and Prussia character study
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)





	Resemblance [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resemblance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340069) by [Ferith12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12). 



[podfic link](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/skN2Yhq7QaRmiCDD8) [00:02:01]


End file.
